


The Hogwarts Christmas Carol

by MrsCake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Christmas, Don't Judge, F/M, It started with the muppets Christmas carol, Lots of pairings, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Soul Bond, Will add more as I go, mentions of canon past child abuse, mentions of potential character death, not telling you who is Mpreg its a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCake/pseuds/MrsCake
Summary: The first Christmas after the war. Snape is his usual bastard self, but the powers that be decide that it must stop now. They will use every power they can to make the dour man see sense. What will Snape see through the eyes of the spirits?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall, Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Dobby/Winky (Harry Potter), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley/Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Katie Bell/George Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

Severus was sulking more so than usual. It was past time for the Christmas holiday. A supposedly bliss full time, with no stupid students running all over the place. But not this year. No, this year the little bastards had elected to give up their holidays and catch up with work they’d missed.  
He stalked across the great hall for breakfast and sat in his customary seat reaching for the tea pot.

“Morning, Severus.”

“Sod off, Wolf.”

“Cheerful this morning aren’t we,” Remus teased.

“Leave me alone.”

But Remus ignored him, “What would you like for Christmas?”

“Not to have to teach stupid bloody students would be nice, to have a quite Christmas.”

“Most of them will go home before Christmas day. I think including the staff there are only thirty of us for Christmas,” Remus informed him drinking his own tea.

“Thirty!!! Who’s staying?”

“Well, there are eight members of staff. As for students; Harry, Ron and Hermione are staying, along with Lavender Brown, Angela Thomas, Katie Bell, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley. All the Weasley’s are coming, in fact. Molly said if the kids can’t come home for Christmas then they will have to bring home to Hogwarts.

“Do you mean to tell me, my Christmas is to be invaded by all 9 Weasley’s? Wonderful,” Severus snapped sardonically.

Remus just smiled. “Yes they’ll all be here, but it’s not 9 its 11; Bill is bringing his wife and their baby. Now who else was it... Oh yes Dudley, Harry’s cousin is coming. Apparently Harry’s made friends with him, now he’s told his parents he never wants to see them again.”

Severus snorted. “If he’s anything like Tunni he’ll mean it too,” Severus flushed slightly realising he’d said too much. Thankfully, Remus either ignored his slip or didn’t notice.

“Who else?” Remus thought hard. “There is one more. Pretty little thing, damn what’s her name... I remember, Luna Lovegood.”

Severus reached for more tea, this was going to be a two cup day. “Just great, it’s a list of the exact people I want to spend Christmas with. I don’t see why anyone celebrates this bloody holiday anyway. It’s just another day,” Severus grumbled.

“But Severus, it’s Christmas,” Remus said shocked.

“Bah,” Was the only response he gave before stalking back out of the hall towards the dungeons.

“Sir, Professor Snape, sir.”

Severus stopped and turned to see Luna Lovegood running towards him. “What do you want Miss Lovegood?” He snarled.

“I was talking to the centaurs, sir. They asked me to give you a message,” The girl said as if it were a perfectly ordinary thing to do and say.

“Why were you talking to them in the first place? You should know better than to venture into the forest. Even you aren’t that stupid.”

“I’ve been going there since first year sir. I was looking for things. The centaurs are fun to talk to,” Luna’s voice was dreamy as ever.

“What was the message?” Severus asked in exasperation.

“They told me that Venus is to have its first lunar eclipse for 500 years next week.”

“And what exactly is that meant to mean?” He asked reluctantly.

“I’m just the messenger, Sir. See you in class, sir,” With that Luna skipped off singing softly to herself.

 _“Wonderful_ ” Severus thought, “ _Just bloody wonderful._ ” Back in the sanctuary of his own rooms, Severus looked at his calendar. There were 5 days till Christmas. Soon it would be over. “ _Thank god_ ”

Severus hated Christmas with a passion, and couldn’t understand it’s attraction for anyone else. But Severus’ rest didn’t last long. There was work to do. “Lessons on a Saturday, Bah Humbug.”

Each teacher had agreed to give lessons to the students who signed up for their classes, and hold as many classes as necessary. It came as a shock to Severus along with the rest of the faculty that every student who had elected to stay at the school had signed up for potions. Indeed some students were down to come to one or two classes a day.

Monday morning when Severus entered his classroom two of those people were already there. Harry Potter was holding Draco Malfoy against the wall by his robes. Both boys were looking guilty and flushed.

“Put him down Potter. Five points from both houses for fighting, now sit down,” Severus walked to his desk muttering and missed the grin the two boys shared. He didn’t miss the fact they sat together.

Dinner that night was a strange affair all the houses mixed not paying attention to the house tables.

“It’s nice to see them all getting on isn’t it?” Remus asked from his left.

“Bah humbug. It won’t last, you’ll see. Only this morning I found Potter and Malfoy fighting.”

“Severus, you have to have a little faith. Some things are meant to be. It’s Christmas after all, a time for miracles. And this school has had a few of them in the past if you remember.”

“No I don’t.” Severus snapped quickly.

Remus sighed sadly. “That’s a shame Severus. I remember clearly,” He whispered and watches as Severus stormed from the room

Back in his rooms Severus pored himself a very large brandy, before going to bed.

At the stroke of midnight, Severus woke to the sound of rattling and a voice calling his name. He growled and stalked out of his bedroom to confront the intruders, but what he saw stopped him in his tracks. Lucius Malfoy stood by the fire place waiting for him.

“Lucius, I was under the impression you were dead,” Severus questioned, recovering from the shock of seeing him.

“Quite right, old friend I am.”

“Then why are you here? And why are you covered in chains? I’d heard in school you were a bit kinky but that’s a hell of a lot of chains,” Severus teased his friend of so many years.

Lucius dragged the chains that covered his body and part of the flood and sat on a chair. “These chains are my atonements Severus. Each link can only be taken away by my atoning for a mistake I have made. Which is why I’m here to warn you. Every day, my old friend you are making your own chain. After the war yours had almost gone, but you still insist on being a bastard. As a result the chain is growing again.”

“This is a dream, isn’t it? You’re a result of a bad piece of cheese I had at dinner. Go away. Leave me to my slumber,” Severus got up to go back to his bedchamber.

“I will go, Severus. But, you will be visited by others. You will be visited by four spirits. Good bye, old friend.”  
Severus spun back around. “Four?” He questioned. “I remember this story, Malfoy, there’s meant to be three.”  
Malfoy senior smiled. “You’re a special case. Oh, and don’t be surprised if you start seeing things during the day too.”

Severus went back to bad, content in the knowledge that it was just a bad dream, a bad piece of cheese, or too much mustard. It was absolutely, not real.


	2. Chapter Two - The first spirit.

Severus woke the next morning still convinced he’d had a bad dream and he strenuously ignored the small pile of chain links next to the fire place. Severus left his rooms scowling.

“There is definitely something going on,” A noise made him jump. One of the gargoyles was humming, then, started singing.

“Here comes Mr Humbug.  
Here comes Mr Snape...”

Severus growled in anger. Pulling his wand he pointed it at the statue and shouted “Fin Incantation,” Nothing happened.

Fuming Severus turned on his heel to get away from the charmed gargoyle only to find every gargoyle he passed would start singing the same song.

“Here comes Mr Humbug.  
Here comes Mr Snape...”

By the time Severus got to the great hall he was livid. Those two lines had followed him all the way. Severus waited for the laughter and looks to start when he sat down at his usual place. But none came. Either the whole school had taken acting lessons or they really couldn’t hear the song the gargoyles around the hall had started to sing.

“When a cold wind blows it chills you  
Chills you to the bone  
But there's nothin' in nature that freezes your heart  
Like years of bein' alone.”

The suits of armour turned their heads and joined in as Severus looked on in horror.

“Its paints you with indifference,  
Like a lady paints with rouge  
And the worst of the worst,  
The most hated and cursed  
Is the one that we call Snape  
Unkind as any,  
And the wrath of many,  
This is that Severus Snape.”

The suits of armour started dancing around the edges of the room. The rest of the occupants of the room were still oblivious to the activities.

“OH! There goes Mr. Humbug,  
There goes Mister Grim  
If they gave a prize for bein' mean  
The winner would be him  
Oh, Snapey loves his money  
Cause he thinks it gives him power  
If he became a flavour, you can bet he would be sour  
(Even the vegetables don't like him!)

Now from under tables and behind chairs came what looked like every house elf in the castle.

“He must be so lonely  
He must be so sad  
He goes to extremes to convince us he´s bad  
He´s really a victim of fear and of pride  
Look close and there must be a sweet man inside  
Nah! Uh-Uh!

There goes Mister Outrage,  
There goes Mister Sneer  
He has no time for friends or fun  
His anger makes that clear  
Don't ask him for a favour cause his nastiness increases  
No crust of bread for those in need”

Severus stood, not having eaten anything and made to leave the room scowling at everyone. The last verse followed him to the door.

“There goes Mister Heartless  
there goes Mister Cruel  
He never gives  
He only takes  
He lets his hunger rule  
If being mean´s a way of life  
He´ll practice and rehearse  
And all that work is payin' off  
Cause Snape is getting worse  
Everyday in every way  
Snape is getting worse!”

Severus finally couldn’t take anymore and left the great hall without bothering to eat and retreated back to his own rooms ignoring his colleagues who were all asking if he was alright.

Back in his own rooms Severus relaxed into an armchair and ordered a small meal from the kitchen. When he had finished, he started to write the homework assignment he was going to give the next day, Christmas be damned. It was their own fault for being there.

At the stroke of midnight Severus was woken by a soft familiar voice calling his name. Opening his eyes he saw none other than Albus Dumbledore sitting in the chair opposite him.

“So I’m doomed to be pestered by the dead of my past?”

“Hello my boy, I am the ghost of Christmas past. I have come to take you to Christmases of yesteryear.”

“Yesteryear? Albus, that’s too lyrical even for you.”

“I know, but I do have to stick to at least some of the script. It's tradition you know,” Albus grinned.

“Very well, if we must. What exactly do you want to show me? I hate Christmas and I always have,” Severus told his former mentor uncomfortably.

“That’s not entirely true, Severus, come take my hand. I have much to show you and not a great deal of time.”

Reluctantly, Severus took the offered hand.

The next moment Severus found himself in a dark room. Turning, he saw a woman advancing on him. Backing up he raised his hands. “Madam, I can explain my presence,” but the woman passed straight through him as if he wasn’t there. Hearing a soft chuckle he turned to see Dumbledore watching in amusement.

“This is the Past, Severus, no one can see or hear you. You’re just meant to observe.” Together they followed the woman into a well-lit kitchen.

Severus stopped abruptly. “Mother?” The woman busied herself around the kitchen, obviously preparing a meal.  
At a loud crash from the front door and the woman and Severus both jumped. “Eileen. Where are you, woman?”

Eileen Snape shuddered, quickly pulling her wand from her sleeve she waved it, making the kitchen clean and the food on the stove almost done. Replacing the wand she bent her head over the stove to continue cooking.

“There you are, woman. Where’s the boy?”

“He’s in bed, Tobias. It’s Christmas eve.”

Tobias snorted, turned on his heel and stalked upstairs. Severus followed reluctantly, he well remembered what was going to happen next.

Tobias flung open the door to a small bedroom, a young child sat up in bed obviously petrified. Tobias dragged the young Severus out of bed and flung him down the stairs.

“Freaks like you don’t get Christmas,” He spat. The young Severus cowered at the bottom of the stairs, but Tobias seemed to have lost interest, and went to find himself a bed.

The young Severus blinked back tears and was embraced by his mother who healed his broken leg with a wave of her wand. “Sev, darling, come into the kitchen.”

“I don’t remember this part,” Severus admitted.

“Well, follow them, and refresh your memory,” Albus encouraged.

The young Severus sat at the table as his mother put a plate of food in front of him. “You’re going to the Evan’s for dinner tomorrow aren’t you?” She asked, there was a sadness in her face and voice that her young son couldn’t detect but the elder version did.

“Yes, mum.”

“That’s probably best. You know how he is about Christmas. I want to give you your present now. I might not be able to tomorrow,” Eileen brought out a package and gave it to her son.

Severus watched in fascination as his younger self opened the gift. Inside was a set of gold scales and a book, ‘2000 potion recipes.’ Severus smiled. “I still have those. I must have learned the book by heart. This was the last Christmas I was at home for. I spent every year at Hogwarts apart from a brief visit in my third year.”

“The year your mother died, on Christmas eve?” Albus asked, he remembered that year Severus had come back a different boy.

“Yes,” Severus rasped. “But I have no wish to see that.” Severus looked down at himself looking blissfully happy with his gifts, even after what had happened. Looking into the face of his mother he saw her look of love and pride directed at him. Severus felt warmed.

“Come Severus, there is more for you to see.”

Severus took the offered hand wondering where he would be taken to next.


	3. Chapter three – The first spirit’s conclusion.

Severus found himself in the grounds of Hogwarts, looking around and saw his younger self, perhaps sixteen years old, enter the Forbidden Forest.

“Should we follow?” Albus asked.

“Why don’t I remember this?” Severus asked looking around.

“You got so used to pushing away all good feelings and memories, Severus, that some are buried deeply in your mind.”

The teenage Severus had come to a clearing and stopped, looking around apprehensively. Soon another boy entered the clearing opposite them.

“You came, I wasn’t sure if you would,” The other boy said softly.

“Your note said you had something to say you could not at school. What is it?”

“Well, it is Christmas and they are all dancing at the castle, and I knew if I asked you, you would say no. I hoped if we were alone you might say yes,” The boy blushed and looked away.

Severus walked forward to see who the mystery boy was. “It’s Lupin. Why would Lupin ask me to dance?”

“Just watch, Severus,” Dumbledore smiled knowingly.

Severus’ younger self took a few steps forward. “How do you propose we dance with no music?”

Remus smiled and came closer. “I thought of that,” Remus waved his wand and the dulcet tones of Frank Sinatra began to sing ‘Fly me to the moon.’

Severus watched in fascination as his younger self danced with Remus around the clearing. When the song ended, Remus reached up and placed a soft kiss to his partner’s lips before stepping back. “Goodnight, Severus. Merry Christmas.” 

Remus left two shocked Snapes and an amused Dumbledore in the clearing.

“Goodnight, Remus,” whispered the young Snape.

“We have one last stop, Severus. Take my hand.” Dumbledore said gently.

This time Severus had no idea where he was or when. 

“Follow me, Severus.” 

Severus followed Dumbledore down a well-kept road, the houses were immaculate and all was quiet. Dumbledore stopped at number four and walked through the door. Severus followed, looking around trying to assess where and when they were.

He saw a fat child screaming at the entrance of the kitchen. “But I’m hungry now!!” It wailed. 

“Duddy darling, it’s not dinner time yet,” A tall skinny woman said trying to calm the large boy.

“Don’t care. I’m hungry right now,” The child stomped its foot.

“How about mummy makes you a nice sandwich before dinner?” The woman tried in desperation.

“And ice cream,” The boy demanded.

“Of course, Duddy darling, it’s Christmas after all,” The tall skinny woman turned her head into the kitchen. “You heard, boy, get on with it,” She sneered before turning back with a smile for the large boy. “Come on, Duddykins, come play with your new toys. Freaks like that don’t get Christmas.” 

Severus looked into the kitchen to see none other than Harry Potter who looked no older than six standing on a stool cooking. 

“They’re making him cook? But he can’t be older than six,” Severus yelled outraged. 

“Actually, he’s nine. But years of living in a cupboard under the stairs and eating barely enough to stay alive has stunted his growth. He cooks most meals, they never call him by name, it’s always boy, or freak,” Albus said guilt marring his face. 

“How could I not have known this?”

“No one did, even I. Harry doesn’t talk about it,” There was no mistaking the sadness in Dumbledore’s voice

The scene changed slightly and it was now dark. They were stood in the hallway and the tall woman Severus now recognised as Petunia, unlocked the door to the cupboard under the stairs. “Go clean up, boy, there is bread and cheese in the fridge for you. We are going to bed, so be quiet,” The child made no complaint but walked into the kitchen to start cleaning the mess his family had left behind. Harry hungrily ate the bread and cheese left for him and then looking to make sure no one could see him, Harry picked at the cold left overs of the dinners on the plates.

Harry sighed. “I wish I had someone that understood.”

“It’s time for us to go, Severus.”

Severus found himself back in his rooms and Dumbledore watching him.

“I must go now, my boy, you will be visited in two nights by the next spirits. Take care of yourself, my son,”   
Dumbledore embraced Severus tightly before disappearing, leaving Severus to crawl into bed and think about what he’d learned.


	4. Chapter 4 – The Second Visit.

The morning came with a flurry of activity as most of the remaining students were getting ready to leave. After breakfast the remaining ten students said their goodbyes and waved to their friends from the gates. There was no reprieve for the students who were staying and as a group they headed to the dungeons, they knew better than to be late, even if it was the holidays. Severus was already there, sitting at his desk scowling.

“Today you will be attempting to brew the ‘Draught of Truth.’ Can anyone, other than Miss Granger, tell me about it?” Severus looked around the room. “No one? Very well Miss Granger, dazzle us with your knowledge.”

Hermione stood up and with a faint scowl replied, “The ‘Draught of Truth’ is derived from Veritaserum, but rather than make you tell the truth when people ask you questions, it makes you admit the truth to yourself. People take it when they can’t make up their minds or if they want some clarity. It’s easier to make too.”

“A text book answer,” He smirked. “The directions are on the board. Get on with it.” Snape snapped sitting back at his desk and pulling out some parchment. He wrote Gryffindor five points. No one knew that Severus regularly gave points to all houses but only gave them openly to his own house.

Two hours later all the students had gotten to the point in the directions where the potion had to simmer for several hours. “Class dismissed. Be back here in four hours to take them off the heat,” Severus went back to his office. He had no real class work to do but he was comfortable here. Leaning back in his chair he opened a book and tried to relax before lunch. His respite was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Come in,” he growled.

“Hello, Severus,” Remus said from the doorway.

“What do you want, Lupin?” Severus closed the book but didn’t put it down.

“I came to invite you to a party on Christmas morning. Everyone will be there.”

“No.” Severus barked.

“We're going to open presents and play games, please, Severus. It will be fun.” Remus had to stop himself from pouting.

“I said no, Lupin. I don’t want to join in your silly little games.” Severus snarled.

“Well, it’s in the Great Hall if you change your mind,” Remus told him not yet ready to give up.

“I won’t.” He opened his book again.

Remus looked sadly at Severus, who felt a twinge of guilt, but quashed it quickly. “I will be spending Christmas as I have for the last twenty years, Lupin, here in my rooms.” Alone, his treacherous mind added silently.

“But you’ll come up to the great hall for dinner, won’t you?” Remus almost sounded hopeful.

“In that I have no choice, I will be there. However I will be leaving as soon as the meal is over.” He replied clearly not happy with the arrangement.

“What about the party afterwards?” Remus tried not to be anything other than curious.

“I have no intention of spending the night watching people wiggle about on a dance floor,” Severus thought he’d heard a bubble pop.

“Oh, well, I’ll see you at dinner then,” Remus replied not bothering to hide his disappointment.

When Remus had closed the door, Severus looked up and stared at the door. Fool wolf, stupid bloody Christmas. He wouldn’t talk to me if it wasn’t for the stupid Christmas spirit. Bah humbug. But the image of Remus waiting for him in the forest presented itself to remind Severus that it wasn’t the first time Remus had wanted to spend time with him.

As the day drew to a close Severus made his way to the Great Hall for dinner. He was starting to get nervous now, if the dream he’d had the night before wasn’t a dream it was possible that he would be getting another visit tonight.

Severus went to bed that night having convinced himself that there was no way it could have been anything other than a dream.

At the stroke of midnight Snape was woken by a soft kiss being placed on his head. He opened his eyes groggily and at recognizing who it was shot bolt right up.

“Hiya Sev,” A familiar redhead grinned.

“Hello Snape,” A second figure said from behind the redhead.

The smiling faces of Lily and James Potter looked down at him.

“Bloody Hell.”

James sniggered. “Bit of a shock, huh?”

“A bit be damned, I thought I was going to have a heart attack,” Severus admitted.

Lily grinned and sat down on Severus’ bed, “Black silk, Sev?”

Severus looked down at his pyjamas, “I still have the red ones you gave me. I don’t wear those ones too often it wouldn’t do to get caught in Gryffindor colour after all,” Severus smiled.

“Well come on, up you get, Snape. Time to go,” James said tugging at Severus sleeve uselessly.

“We’re your ghosts of Christmas present. Are you ready, Sev?” Lily asked softly.

“I don’t have much choice, do I?” Severus replied wearily.

Lily smiled, “Nope. Come on, it’s been a long time since we spent Christmas together.”

Severus got out of bed and stretched. He noticed Lily and James looking at him strangely. “What?”

“You filled out, mate,” James answered looking him up and down smiling.

“Sev, when did you start working out?” Lily asked, admiring him, much to James' amusement and ill-concealed chagrin.

“Years ago, I thought it would help. That it would give me something to concentrate on, when I didn’t want to think,” He replied, not meeting either of their gazes.

“Mate, if you had looked like that in school you would have given Padfoot a run for his money, girl wise,” Severus shared a smile with Lily. “What are the secret smiles about? Something you want to tell me, wife of mine?” James asked making Lily blush.

“You never told him? I thought for sure when you got married you would have,” Severus asked shocked.

“Told me what?” James demanded, afraid of what the pair would be admitting to.

Severus shook his head. “You never were that observant Potter. I would never give anyone a run for their money girl wise because I’m not interested in girls.”

James’s jaw dropped open and he stared at Severus, then he shook his head. “Come on you two, we don’t have much time,” reminded James after he recovered, scowling at the smirks that both Lily and Severus were wearing.

Lily and James both held out a hand to Severus. “Lead on then,” Severus took the offered hands and found himself outside his classroom, “You know we could have just walked here, Show offs,” He mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

Lily sniggered, “This is yesterday morning; you should go through the door,” She gave him a gentle shove.

Severus walked through to see Harry and Draco sitting on a desk. “I remember this, why do I need to see them fighting?”

“Just watch, Snape,” James said pointing to them and Severus turned back to look at the two young men.

“Why did you want to meet here, Malfoy?” Harry asked curiously there was no malice or distrust in his voice.

“No one will walk in on us here,” Draco replied with a shrug.

Harry smiled. “That’s true, not even Hermione turns up early for this class.”

Severus snorted angrily, even if he did agree with the statement.

“Still doesn’t tell me what you wanted, Malfoy.”

“For a start, calling me Draco would be nice.”

Harry looked at Draco in shock, as did the potions master but Harry’s shock melted into a smile, “Draco then. Actually that didn't sound half bad. And I haven’t been struck by lightning,” Draco sniggered. “I guess you better call me Harry, just to make sure nothing bad happens to you.” He gave Draco a roguish grin.

“Are you flirting with me, Harry?”

Harry slid off the desk to stand in front of Draco. “Do you mind?”

Draco jumped down off his desk too, “Yes I bloody mind!” Harry took a step back and flushed deeply, “I asked you here so I could seduce you, not the other way around. Bloody Gryffindor's!”

Harry grinned and pushed Draco against the wall gripping tightly to the front of his robes, “Tease,” Harry leant forward and kissed Draco before the noise of the door opening startled them.

Severus looked up to see himself entering the room. This time he caught the look. “Thank Merlin I wasn’t five minutes later. Merlin only knows what I would have found.”

Lily walked over to stand next to Harry. “He looks so much like you, James, but I think he’s inherited a bit of his Godfathers snarkiness.”

James smiled, “Yeah, shame his Godfather is such a git.”

“I never thought you and I would agree about anything, much less about dog breath,” Severus said, amazed that they had agreed on something.

“Harry has two Godfathers, Sev. James chose one, his best friend. I chose the other, my best friend.”

Severus looked like he was going to pass out, “I didn’t know.”

“We could hardly tell everyone, it wouldn’t look good if you were to be found out as a spy because you were Godfather to the boy who lived,” James replied, as Lily softly rubbed his arm for comfort.

“James is right. But it is recorded in the ministry. Minerva knows that knows that she is his Godmother.”

“How is it that I, as a spy, who is generally a nosey bastard, have missed so much?”

“You got used to looking only for the bad, mate, it’s time you looked for the good.,” James offered almost apologetically.

“Come on, Sev, we have more to see.” Lily said gently.

“Yes, Yes. I know. We have little time,” Severus huffed.

“Got it in one, mate,” James grinned.

They joined hands and moved into the night.


	5. Chapter Five – Into the night

The scene had shifted to the great hall which was full of laughter. Torn wrapping paper and discarded boxes littered the hall as people enjoyed their new gifts.  
“It’s Christmas morning,” James stated unnecessarily.   
“Really Potter, I see stating the obvious run’s in your family,” Severus rolled his eyes at Lily who tried not to laugh too loudly.  
James laughed. “Yep,”  
“Go on Sev, go have a look around.” Lily nudged as James wrapped her in his arms.

Severus walked around taking in the happy people. The Weasley family were as rowdy as ever laughing at the t-shirt the twins had bought for Mr Weasley which read, ‘I Love Plugs.’ Ron was sitting with Hermione and keep looking at her and opening his mouth as if to say something, then thinking better of it. 

Harry was sitting with his cousin Dudley talking. Severus went over to hear what they were saying. 

“It’s not much but I hope you like it.”

“Thanks Dud. I got something for you too.”

The pair swapped presents. The gift Dudley pushed towards Harry was very large. Harry looked at it slightly confused, before ripping the paper off as Dudley watched with a grin.

“Fuck me.” Harry exclaimed in a louder voice than he intended. The hall went silent as everyone stared then laughter echoed around the room.

“Maybe later Harry,” Draco said as he sat next to Harry who began to laugh. Dudley chuckled softly as he blushed.   
“So what’s in the cage?” Draco asked as he peered in curiously.

“It’s a snake,” Harry was reaching into the cage and taking out the snake to take a better look at it.

“I found it in a strange little shop in Cardiff. I just knew it would be right for you. I remember you liked snakes. You had a book on them in your room,” Dudley explained sounding unsure.

“I do like snakes.” Harry replied holding the snake at eye level. “Hello little one, what is your name?”

“You’re a speaker?” The snake asked looking intently at Harry.

“Yes little one.” 

“I don’t have a name speaker. Can you give me a name?”

Harry thought for a moment. “How about Sinata? Like Sonnet, small but very beautiful.”

“I like that very much, its perfect speaker.”

“Call me Harry.”

The snake hissed happily and slid around Harry’s neck. 

Dudley looked entirely shocked, he’d never seen Harry interact with a snake before and could actually speak in their language. He was floored.

Draco smiled. “Don’t worry, you’ll get used to that,” He said nudging Dudley’s arm playfully.

Severus moved away as Draco started to explain about parseltongue’s. 

Professor McGonagall stood. “How about a game?” Several of the younger crowd cheered. “Split into two teams. It’s a quiz game so you’ll need general knowledge. It’s a magical game so it will pick the questions to make sure it’s all fair.” 

There was a scrabble to pick sides, after re shuffling to make sure all the Weasley’s weren’t on the same side the game started finally.

“Where’s Lupin? Wasn’t this all his idea?” Severus asked looking around confused.

“He’s there sitting near the tree,” James pointed across the room. As Severus looked over he saw Draco, Harry and Dudley, all looking worried walk over to a sad looking Remus. The game had been postponed to yet again shuffle the players.

“Are you ok Remus?” Harry asked sitting next to the older man.

“I’m fine Harry. I just thought he’d come,” Remus replied, Harry had never seen the man looking so morose.

“Who?” Draco and Dudley asked simultaneously. 

“Severus,” Remus responded with a heavy sigh.

“Who’s Severus?” Dudley asked innocently.

“Severus Snape, he’s the potions master,” supplied Draco.

“Is he the one with the voice?” Dudley asked tilting his head to one sided and grinning wickedly at his cousin

Remus and Draco looked at Harry who blushed deeply. “Yeah that’s the one,” Harry confirmed.

“What did you say about Uncle Severus’s voice?” Draco asked, both curious and slightly jealous.

“Uncle Severus?” Remus questioned.

“He’s my Godfather. Don’t change the subject. What did you say about his voice?”

Harry mumbled something.

“Didn’t catch that Harry,” Draco was trying not to smile, Remus was smiling now having both heard what Harry had said but wanted to make him say it again louder.

Harry sighed and resigned himself to being teased. “I said he had a voice like warm honey, it drips off his tongue and sounds delicious,” Harry blushed deeper if that was possible, but looked up to see Draco and Remus nodding in agreement.

“You got that right. Godfather or not, he’s a walking wet dream,” Draco stated seriously. Remus laughed out loud this time and Severus had to sit down much to Lily and James’ amusement.

“It’s the wicked sense of humour I love. He still calls me Wolf Man you know.”

“Why does he call you that?” Dudley asked curiously.

“Ah, right you didn’t know,” Remus paused, hesitant to tell this variable stranger his biggest secret... not that the entire wizarding world didn’t already know, he took a deep breath and slowly replied, “Well I’m a werewolf,” Remus waited for the reaction. It could go one of two ways. Either Dudley would scream and run away possibly throw things at him, or he’d be very quiet and take the first opportunity to leave pulling Harry with him.

“Oh, ok.” Dudley replied now watching the older man curiously.

“That’s it. ‘Oh, ok’?” Remus asked incredulously. Where was the screaming and the running away? 

“Was I meant to say more?” Dudley replied, sounding just as confused as he looked.

“Well people normally freak out,” Lupin said sadly.

“Are you going to eat me?” Dudley asked then glared at both Harry and Draco were both snorting and looked rather red.

“You’re not my type sorry Dudley,” Remus replied with a small smile.

Dudley chocked on a laugh. “Well, I don’t have a problem.”

Harry laughed too. “I like this new Dudley.”

“Thanks Harry,” Dudley beamed. “Um Harry, could you introduce me to the blond girl over their?” Dudley pointed to a group of girls that consisted of Hermione, Ginny, Fleur and Luna.

“Who, Luna? Sure. I’ll see you two later, if they ever get this game started,” Harry waved to the other two as he and Dudley left.

“So what’s the gift?” Draco asked, having noticed where Remus was staring. 

Remus looked up at Draco. “Not much gets past you does it?”

Draco shrugged. “I’m a Slytherin, what do you expect.”

Remus looked sadly at the gift under the tree. “It’s for Severus,” He replied picking it up reverently, “I’ll just get a house elf to take it to him. I’d just wanted to give it to him myself.”

“Uncle Severus has never been much for Christmas. When I was a kid Mum and Dad would always invite him, but he’d never come. I used to get sent to his house for Boxing Day, my parents wanted to get rid of me. He never had a tree, no gifts apart from a bottle of wine my Dad would send him,” Draco smiled fondly as he remembered. “But he would always give me a gift, and it was always something I secretly wanted but hadn’t told anyone about.”

“Really?” Remus said his eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Yeah, one year he got me a red dragon plush toy. I wish I still had it. My father burned it the next day. He said it wasn’t fitting for a boy my age, I must have been about 8 at the time.”

“I remember that dragon,” Severus said softly.

“So you didn’t always act this heartless,” James asked teasingly.

“Draco stopped coming about a year after I gave him the dragon. I think that might have been the last Christmas I came close to even celebrating.”

“Come on Sna... Severus. We have one more stop.” 

Severus looked at James, it was the first time he had ever used his given name. “Very well... James. Lead on.” He said with a slight nod.

When Severus’ eyes focused again he saw it was now dark, but Severus couldn’t see anyone. From the hall behind he could hear music playing and people moving about, he was about to head towards it when James put a hand on his shoulder. “Not that way, onto the balcony.” 

Severus walked to the balcony door to find Remus sitting on the stonework crying quietly. “I asked you for the first dance Severus. It’s up to you now.”

Severus felt a familiar pull and found himself back in his bedroom.

“Our time is up now Sev. Thank you for looking after our boy.” Lily gave Severus a big hug.

“Yeah, thanks mate. You’re a good man. I’m sorry I was such an arse in school,” James shook Severus’ hand.

“I think it’s safe to say we were as bad as each other,” smiled Severus.

Lily and James faded away leaving a very confused Severus Snape behind.


	6. Chapter Six – The Final Spirit

Severus woke up on the eve of Christmas Eve. Already he was dreading the night to come. He knew what the final spirit would be, even if he did not know who. But he was fearful of what he was to be shown.

Severus sat in his classroom, not expecting anyone to turn up but he was wrong. All the students arrived at exactly 9 o’clock.

“Very well, sit down. Today you will complete a hangover cure and a digestion potion. I want a cauldron of each from all of you. Something tells me they will be needed. The instructions are on the board by now you should now where the ingredients are. Get on with it. As I know you are incapable of staying silent I expect the noise level kept to a minimum.”

Severus watched them get what they needed. The potions he’d instructed them to make would take over two hours to brew providing nothing went wrong. So he turned his attention back to his desk and to his own cauldron which contained a healing salve to replenish the infirmary’s supplies. The class worked almost in silence, at eleven o’clock Severus dismissed the class. “Providing they are acceptable I will bottle your potions.”

To Severus’ surprise all the potion’s were acceptable, even Longbottom’s but Severus suspected that he was trying to impress Miss Weasley. As the clock struck 12 mid-day. Severus was bottling the last of the potions. 

The room was pitched into darkness and Severus didn’t move as he waited for the lights to come back on. From the far side of the room Snape heard someone stumble and fall.

“Bugger.”

The lights returned and Severus’ eyes focused on a black clad figure sprawled on the floor. “I assume you are the spirit of Christmas yet to come. You didn’t foresee this?” he raised an eyebrow in mild amusement.

“Shut up and help me,” The figure growled lightly from the floor.

Severus offered his hand to the prone figure and pulled it up. “Black?” He questioned in shock.

“Call me Padfoot, that’s what my friends call me,” Sirius Black offered with a grin.

“Friends now are we?” Severus asked sardonically.

“I’d say so. After all, if it wasn’t for you, we would never have known Harry had gone to the department of mysteries,” Sirius offered with a grateful smile.

“And you’d still be alive,” Snape replied tonelessly.

“Perhaps,” Sirius agreed with a nod, “But Harry and the others would be dead and Snake Face would have won.”  
Severus lips quirked, “Snake Face?”

“Well no one likes Voldemort, so I thought Snake Face would be more fitting,” He replied with a shrug.

“It was a bit Snake-like and he did spend more time with his snake that was healthy.” 

Sirius laughed. “Your right there mate.”

Severus rolled his eyes, “Aren’t you a bit early? I thought traditionally the ghost of Christmas yet to come arrived midnight Christmas Eve.”

“Mostly, but you’re a special case.” Sirius replied mysteriously.

“That sounds ominous. Won’t I be missed if I leave in the middle of the day?” Severus eyed the bumbling idiot wearily.

“Are you expecting someone then?” Sirius looked around expectantly.

“No.” He replied trying not to sigh.

“Well, come on then. I’m afraid this won’t be very pleasant for you,” Sirius held out his hand, expectantly.

“Don’t put yourself down, ‘Padfoot.’ You’re not so hideous that holding hands would be an entirely unpleasant experience,” He commented with a smirk.

Sirius laughed again, “I’m sure if I looked hard enough I’ll find a complement in there somewhere. Has anyone ever told you that you have a wicked sense of humour?”

“I don’t often admit to having one. Let’s go shall we?” Severus took the offered hand.

“Where are we Padfoot?” Severus asked looking around.

“My old house,” Sirius replied, “Harry’s cleaned it up nicely hasn’t he?” He admired with pride.

“Thankfully he got rid of that banshee you called a mother.” Severus commented dryly looking around the brightly decorated hallway. 

“Yeah, surprisingly I haven’t seen her since I died. Shall we go into the kitchen?” He led them in.

Severus walked into the kitchen surprised to see it full.

“They don’t look that different.” He commented looking around at all the faces he’d been expecting them to look years older.

“It’s been a year, look at them properly Mr I’m the best spy since James Bond.” 

“I’m better, thank you very much. What kind of spy sits in casinos drinking martinis.” Severus replied haughtily.

“You know who James Bond is?” Sirius gaped like a fish.

Severus didn’t reply but he did start looking around properly. Harry was sitting with his arm wrapped around Draco who was leaning against him. A very pregnant Hermione was being fed cheese cake by Ron, which was to be expected after what he’d already seen. There was more people there, the Weasley twins were standing by the fire pretending not to stare at Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. 

“Why don’t they go talk to them?” Severus asked nodding in the general direction of the twins.

“They don’t want to be rejected. They don’t know if they will be turned down,” Sirius replied, watching the twins a little sadly.

“That shouldn’t stop them.” Severus almost sounded offended.

“No you’re right the fear of rejection is a very stupid reason not to be with someone,” Sirius said now looking directly at Severus.

“Where is wolf boy?” Severus asked anxiously.

Sirius sniggered. “He’s upstairs. Wait and you’ll find out.”

Severus turned back to watch. 

“Will he be ok?” Ron asked concerned.

“I don’t know,” Harry sighed, “I haven’t seen him like this since, well since last Christmas. Why couldn’t the greasy old bastard just come over for a few hours? It wouldn’t kill him,” Anger coursed through Harry’s voice.

“He said he had too much to do, but even as the Headmaster he doesn’t need to stay in the school alone over Christmas,” Ron replied, angry on Harry’s behalf.

Severus turned to Sirius. “I’m headmaster? But how?”

“Watch Severus, I can’t tell you everything.” 

“Even McGonagall let her hair down at Christmas,” offered George.

Fred grinned, “Do you remember her dancing last year?”

Everyone smiled sadly in agreement.

“Yeah, then she sat down smiling,” Draco sniffed a tear stared to roll down his cheek, he wiped it away before continuing, “And she never got up.” 

Harry hugged Draco closer and kissed the blonds shoulder. “It’s alright love.”

Hermione looked up from her cake, “Draco, are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” responded Draco angrily. 

Hermione grinned, “I remember going through that about 6 months ago.”

“What are you talking about Hermione?” Harry asked in confusion.

“You’re pregnant. Aren’t you?” The room fell silent as everyone stared in shock at either Draco or Hermione.

“That’s not possible,” Harry stuttered. 

“Actually, according to the books I’ve read it is possible for a man to get pregnant but only if the couple are soul mated. There’s a pregnancy test spell I can cast if you like,” Harry and Draco nodded.

“Time to go Severus,” Sirius pulled gently on Severus’ arm.

“We can’t go yet Padfoot, I need to know if my Godson’s are having a baby,” Severus protested pulling his arm free.

“Well if you wanted to know about people’s lives you should get more involved,” Sirius said pointedly as he put his hand on Severus’ shoulder as their soundings changed. 

Severus found himself in a grave yard. He knelt at the grave by his feet and cleared away the grass and moss from the neglected stone. It said simply ‘Severus Snape’.

“What happened?” He asked unable to turn away from the sight.

“About three days after Christmas you were found at the bottom of a flight of stairs. You were alone in the castle. It was the same year we just visited.” Sirius replied, not looking at Severus.

“Are you telling me I have a year left to live?” Severus asked, flabbergasted.

“Look at this one.” Sirius had moved to the next stone.

Severus turned to the stone Sirius was standing by. There was a wolf etched into the stone. ‘Here lies Remus J. Lupin, a much loved and dearly missed friend’. Severus found it hard to breath.

“When he heard he blamed himself he thought if he’d insisted you came for Christmas or gone to you, you would have been okay. He refused go on without you. Even if you never wanted him. Harry put him here so at least he could be near you in death.” Severus could hear both the anger and sadness in Sirius’ voice.

Severus felt a tear run down his nose and onto the cold earth.

“I’ve been such a fool.” Severus stated running a hand over his face.

“It’s time to go.” Sirius said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Severus didn’t move, “I always thought you and he were an item, that’s why I never pursued anything. I never wanted to be a substitute.”

“Remus is like a brother to me. Anyway, I prefer blonds much like young Harry does for that matter,” Sirius smirked.

“You two were never...” he trailed off not wanting that image.

“No Severus never, now it’s time to go,” Severus felt a hand in his shoulder and everything faded to black.

When Severus woke it wasn’t the dark, dreary dungeons that greeted him but the bright lights of Diagon Ally that greeted him instead. 

He was in a room in the Leaky Caldron, rushing to a window overlooking the ally to see what was going on. 

“Hey you! Boy. What day is it?” He called from the window.

“It’s Christmas eve morning sir,” The boy replied cautiously unable to not be excited.

“Wonderful,” Severus said happily, rubbing his hands together, “I still have time,” He began to plot.


	7. Chapter Seven – Christmas Eve

It was getting dark when Severus got back to the castle. 

“Where have you been Severus Snape?” Minerva McGonagall was striding towards him, looking both angry and concerned, which when it came to him wasn’t an uncommon look for her.

“Evening Minerva.”

“Don’t you ‘evening Minerva’ me you’ve been missing all day, it’s almost six o’clock where have you been?” she demanded her finger drastically close to his chest.

“Actually I’ve been gone since yesterday, thank you very much, nice to know I was missed. What happened? Did the damn brats turn up to my class and I wasn’t there. If I had no classes today would you have even known I was gone?” Severus stalked towards his dungeons. 

A hand stopped him before he made it too far. “Severus, I’ve known you since you were eleven years old. You were like a son to Albus and I. You know damn well I care about you. It’s hardly my fault you lock yourself in the dungeons,” She replied, half exasperated, half apologetic, which wasn’t an uncommon sound when it came to her dealings with him.

Severus looked down at the woman he’d known for more than half his lifetime. She looked old, she’d never looked old before. “Come with me Minerva,” Severus went into a nearby classroom Minerva following curiously.

When the door closed Severus did something he hadn’t done in many years. He gave Minerva a big hug and kissed her cheek, before releasing her. “I’m sorry I worried you. After everything I did during the war I thought I could manage a bit of Christmas shopping without too much trouble.”

“You?” She stared at him in disbelief, “You, went Christmas shopping?”

“It’s a very long story, and as usual our Godson is at the bottom of it,” He replied with a faint smile.

“Our godson, but how did you know? Only Lily and James... Oh,” She cut herself off as she realised the implication, 

“I see. Would a certain twinkly eyed, meddling old man have anything to do with this?”

Severus nodded. “But of course.”

“I should have known,” She said with a sigh, though her lips curved upwards ever so slightly.

“Not a word to anyone, save to tell them I’m back. I have a plan,” He said, a bit of a twinkle to his own onyx eyes.

“They already know you’re back, they have been watching Harry’s map all day. I, however, won’t say a word. Good night Severus.” 

Severus gave her another small hug. “Night mum.”

Minerva punched his arm playfully, “Don’t make me ground you young man,” she gave a light laugh, “Sleep well... Son.”

Back in the dungeons Severus started taking out the shrunken packages out of his pockets.

“Dobby,” He called.

“You called for Dobby sir,” The exuberant elf appeared his tall tower of hats wobbling precariously. 

“Yes. I need your help. I have something I need ready for tomorrow,” The elf nodded eagerly as he listened to Severus instructions.


	8. Chapter Eight – Christmas Day

Christmas morning the Great Hall was filled with laughter and happy people opening presents. Each person, much to their delighted surprise, had a gift from Secret Santa. No one had any idea about who it could have been though. Arthur had a book about the history of invention and Molly laughed when she saw it saying at least it would keep him out from under her feet.

The twin’s each received a letter that they wouldn’t let anyone read. Luna, much to Hermione’s shock, was given a cage containing a Nargle. With a note saying ‘You have to know where to look.’

Harry’s gift was one of the oddest, a container of turpentine, with a note saying simply ‘paint remover.’

“What did Santa bring you Draco?” Harry asked, still grinning at his gift.

“I don’t know I haven’t found it yet,” Draco replied with a slight pout of disappointment.

“What about you Dudley? What’s in yours?”

Dudley looked up at Harry. “It’s a book called ‘A Muggles Guide to the Magical World.’ Does that mean I can live

with wizards and witches if I want to?” Harry noted that underneath the title it said ‘A must have guide on how to make your life easier when living with the any kind of witch of wizard from the most patient to the foulest.’

“Course you can. You can even marry one if you want to,” Harry replied absently as he read the instructions on the turpentine.

“Um, Harry, could you introduce me to that blond girl over there?” Dudley asked, blushing furiously.

“Who Luna, sure, she’ll like you. Be right back Draco,” Harry gave Draco a quick kiss.

Draco smiled. “Sure Harry,” Draco responded distractedly he’d found his gift from Santa under the tree.

“Well open it then,” A voice said from beside him.

“Hello professor,” Draco greeted the older man.

“It’s Remus. I’m not your professor at the moment. Besides it’s Christmas.”

“Remus, then,” Draco smirked and started to open his gift. “It’s not possible!” He exclaimed.

“What is it Draco?” Remus asked, looking over Draco’s shoulder in concerned curiosity.

“It’s just not possible,” In Draco’s lap, rather innocently, sat a red plush dragon, there was a note attached.

_‘Flame Retardant.’_

“I’m guessing that means something. Most of the gifts have meant something to the recipient.” Remus guessed.

“Yeah, but only one person would know about this... Um Remus. What did Santa give you?” Draco asked slyly.

“I haven’t found anything from Santa for me,” Remus replied, the sadness in his eyes mirrored in his voice.

Draco looked down at the stuffed toy on his lap. “You will, I’m sure of it.”

Dobby appeared in the room and whispered to professor McGonagall.

“Breakfast will be served in a few minutes, if you’d all like to take your seats.” She announced pleasantly, with a small smile for the elf.

The doors to the great hall opened admitting the black clad Severus Snape. “Good Morning,” Severus nodded at the gaping crowd he took his seat ignoring the shocked looks of those around him. Remus, who was sitting next to him, looked as if he’d never seen him before. Severus took some toast on to his plate and looked around the table.

“Potter, Pass the honey,” He asked as politely as he could.

“Pardon Sir?” Harry looked up from his conversation with Dudley and Draco, slightly startled.

“Pass the honey Potter. It’s warm honey, so do be quick. It is quite delicious when hot you know.”

Harry passed the honey over blushing slightly. Severus could just make out Dudley saying to Harry. “I see what you mean,” And Draco demanding to be let in on the joke and five minutes later there was laughter from the three of them.

When breakfast had been cleared away Professor McGonagall separated everyone into teams to play a game.

“Professor, I don’t think the teams are fair. Remus and Snape... Um... Professor Snape are on the same team,” Ron said petulantly.

“Quite right. Severus and Remus, you can make your own team.” McGonagall agreed with a grin.

Severus and Remus sat separately from the others with their paper.

“What shall we call our team Severus?” Remus asked doodling nervously on the corner of their paper.

“How about... ‘Tom’s Downfall’?” Severus suggested, unable to come up with anything else.

Remus sniggered, but had his own suggestion, “Or, ‘The Dark Within’?”

“I like yours better, it’s more appropriate,” Severus offered and Lupin smiled as he scribbled it down at the top of the page.

Minerva took the first card and started to read the question

“Right, if we’re already. Question one. How can you tell a werewolf,” There were sniggers from a few people, “And for the record, Mr Moony, he’s sitting in my chair is not an adequate answer,” Remus blushed, as Minerva lightly admonished him.

“Moony?” The twins questioned, looking to Harry for answers.

“Did I never tell you about the marauders?” Harry asked innocently.

“Later Mr Potter, or we’ll be here till next Christmas,” Severus drawled, getting a disappointed groan from the younger members of the group.

“Question two. What is the main ingredient of Veritaserum?”

“We’re doomed,” Ron whined, getting several more snickers from his brothers.

“Question three. What do Muggles use to remove dirt from carpets?”

As the questions went on the teams argued and laughed in equal measure, all except Severus and Remus who had shuffled very close together leaning over their answer sheet whispering together.

“And finally, question Fifty. Where would I be likely to find a Bezoar? Is everyone finished?” McGonagall waved her wand and the papers flew to her. It only took seconds for the papers to mark themselves.

“Very well. In last place with 35 is ‘The Boy Wonders” Harry groaned. “Made up of Fred, George, Bill and Percy,” Everyone clapped politely.

“In joint fourth place, with 37, is ‘The H.B.P Fans,’” There was a snigger a from a few in the gathering. “I will be asking for an explanation for that name later, made up of Draco, Harry, Dudley and Luna.

“And ‘The Golden Oldies’ made up of Molly, Arthur, Filius and Sybil,” another round of applause.

“In third place, and I’m quite disappointed with this, ‘The staff retainer.’ Really couldn’t you think of anything more original,” The students sniggered at their teachers looks of mild embarrassment.

“In second place...” A hush fell over the room, “Is ‘Girls Rule,’ made up of Angelina, Lavender, Katie, Ginny and Hermione, with the quite impressive score of 42.” The girls beamed, Ginny sticking her tongue out at her brothers.

“Which leaves, and I can’t believe you used this name, ‘The darkness within’ with a score of 49.” Professor McGonagall held up her hand up for silence. “It would have been a perfect score, but, a Bezoar, can be found in the stomach of a goat. Not Mr Snape, in your store cupboard,” The laughter was deafening as Remus shoved Severus’ arm playfully.

“I told you that was wrong!” he stated amused.

“You should have been more specific. You did not ask: where they could be found originally, and I happen to know I have several in my cupboard,” Severus’ mouth quirked and Remus had to hide his laughter behind his hand.

“Dinner is served,” Dobby’s voice sounded from the far end of the hall. Remus was mobbed by the twins wanting to  
know everything about the marauders. Severus was sitting between Harry and Draco and at the end of the meal Severus spoke.

“I wanted to talk to both of you,” Both of the young men looked apprehensive, “I can’t tell you everything today. I will one day, but I thought you should know you two have something in common. You share a Godfather,” he stated.

“Black was my Godfather?” Draco was more than a little shocked.

Severus actually smiled and shook his head. “Guess again Draco.”

“Your Harry’s godfather,” Draco replied a little sheepishly.

“Actually that makes sense,” Harry nodded looking thoughtfully at Severus smiling slightly.

“It does?” Draco asked starting to get frustrated.

“You don’t mind?” Severus asked, daring to hope that he hadn’t lost all chance of being in both his Godsons lives.

“We were called the H.B.P fans, why would I mind,” Harry replied with a light smile.

“Harry, you never did tell me what H.B.P stands for,” Draco whined unattractively.

Severus nodded and smiled at Harry. “I’ll leave you to talk then... Harry.” Severus stood.

“Draco,” started Harry, draping his arm around Draco’s shoulder and kissing him gently, ignoring the cat calls from around the table. “Let me tell you a little story about my mum, and her best friend.”

Leaving behind the happy crowd Severus made his way back to the dungeons followed by a pair of golden eyes.


	9. Chapter Nine – Christmas Evening

At Seven o’clock the hall was once again filled with laughter. Severus stopped outside the hall, remembering when he had been brought to this very spot. Opening the door Severus took a look inside and found everyone was chatting animatedly, all wearing their party cloths. Remus unfortunately was nowhere in sight.

Severus spun around and headed to the balcony he knew Remus was going to be.

“Why aren’t you in with the rest of the party Wolf Man?” He asked leaning against the wall.

Remus’ head snapped up, “I was just getting some air,” He stammered.

“Well come along, you can howl at the moon later,” Severus pulled Remus to his feet.

“I don’t howl at the moon Severus,” Remus replied with a laugh.

“Then you’re not doing it right,” Whispered Severus, forgetting Remus’ enhanced hearing as he walked ahead towards the Great Hall, lost in his own thoughts.

In the great hall the party was in full swing. No one had even noticed them enter. Severus looked over the crowd to see Draco and Harry wrapped around each other in a slow dance, with Dudley and Luna nearby. Turning back to Remus he saw the man was staring at him.

“What are you staring at man?” Severus asked self-consciously. 

“You’re not warring black,” Remus commented, sounding slightly awed.

“Well done, and I was under the impression you were colour blind.”

“No, that’s dogs. I’d just never thought I’d see you in any other colour,” Lupin stated now looking at Severus appraisingly

Severus’ robes were a deep midnight blue with silver patterns at the hem, cuffs and neckline.

“Do you approve?” Severus asked tentatively. 

“Very much so,” Remus blushed at the emission. “Shall we get a drink?”

“Yes, lets,” Severus smiled.

With drinks in hand they sat at a table to watch the dancers.

“I have a gift for you,” Severus blurted unexpectedly. 

“For me, really? Actually, I have one for you too,” Remus admitted blushing lightly.

Both men smiled sheepishly and swapped packages. Severus opened his carefully, aware Remus was watching him. Inside he found a book, an old, beautifully kept book. Picking it up carefully Severus looked at the title, ‘A Christmas Carol’, Severus’s face split into a grin.

“It’s a first addition. I don’t know why, but when I saw it I knew I had to get it for you,” Remus explained in a rushed. 

“It’s perfect. You have no idea how perfect,” At Remus’ inquiring glance he added. “I’ll tell you later. Open yours,” Severus instructed.

Remus looked down at his gift and read the card, which said simply, 

Secret Santa.

“Severus, your Secret Santa?” Lupin asked more impressed than surprised.

“Yes,” Was the man’s simple reply.

“I should have known, the way you write the S’s,” Remus said a smile teasing the corners of his lips.

“Are you going to open that or are you going to stare at it all night?” Severus teased.

“I think I’m just going to stare at it,’ Remus grinned before he ripped into the paper and opened the box inside. 

“Oh Severus, It’s beautiful. It’s not silver is it?”

“Don’t be stupid Wolf Man, it’s Platinum. Here let me put it on for you.” Severus pulled Remus to his feet and standing behind him fastened the pendent around his neck.

Remus looked down at the pendent around his neck, it showed a griffin standing proudly with one paw raised and wrapped around its body, with its head resting on the griffin’s shoulder, was a snake.

Severus turned Remus around to look at him when the next song started.

“They are playing our song Remus,” Severus said softly and he led Remus to the dance floor as ‘Fly Me to the Moon’ started to play.

“You remembered?” Remus asked letting Severus take the lead in the dance, his heart full of hope.

“I’ve remembered,” confirmed Severus.

Neither man was aware that all other couples had stopped dancing to watch them, open mouthed. They only had eyes for each other. When the song ended Severus didn’t release his partner, instead he lowered his head and caught Remus’ lips in a soul searing kiss.

When the hall erupted into cheers both men jumped having forgotten they were not alone. “Shall we dance again?” Severus asked determined not to be embarrassed. When Remus nodded Severus cast a wandless spell and a new song started, ‘Blue Moon.’

Luna who was standing with the others nearby smiled and asked. “Did you know, couples who dance under a blue moon are fated to be together forever?”

Dudley took a deep breath and summoned all his courage and held his hand out to the pretty blond witch. “Shall we dance for the blue moon then?” Luna blushed and took his hand.

Luna did have a habit of talking rubbish, but you never did know. Soon plucking up their courage Fred led Angelina to the dance floor, followed by Draco and Harry, Ron and Hermione, George and Katie and a very happy   
looking Neville and Ginny.

Later in the evening when more traditional music took over Remus started to teach the younger couples to waltz. 

Severus offered his hand to Minerva. “May I have this dance?”

“I’d love to.” The older witch smiled up at him.

For a woman of her age Minerva was very light on her feet, they moved effortlessly around the dance floor.

“I’m glad to see you happy Severus. And if Albus were here, he’d be thrilled too. I promised myself I’d see you happy before I left.”

“Minerva, for the first time in more years than I can count, I’ve celebrated Christmas, I have a reason to now. I’ve found out the man I’ve loved for three decades love’s me back, and at the risk of sounding like one of your Gryffindor’s, that’s all I need, I’m very happy.”

The song ended and Severus led Minerva back to her seat, before being accosted by Remus to help him demonstrate the tango. Severus pulled Remus up out of the last dip to the applause of the crowd. Severus smiled down at a blushing Remus, but as he looked across the room he stilled, the smile dropped off his face. He saw   
Minerva slumped slightly in her chair, still smiling.

A new song started. ‘The last Waltz’, the crowd gasped as the wispy figures of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall waltzed together.

In his best commanding voice Severus instructed, “Everyone join in, for the final dance.” Severus and Remus joined in first, from the corner of his eye Severus saw Lily and James dancing too, much to everyone’s shock. Near the door of the Great Hall, watching stood the ghostly figures of Sirius and Lucius.

“Look over there Remus,” Severus said softly, turning Remus to look.

Remus looked over in time to see a sheepish Sirius Black ask Lucius Malfoy to dance and leading him, and a much reduced chain to the floor. They both whispered something to Harry and Draco before they too started dancing.

When the last of the music faded so did the spirits. There was no crying for Professor McGonagall, everyone knew she was happy in the arms of her true love again.

“You knew about the spirits didn’t you?” Draco asked as they left the hall.

“I did.” Severus nodded looking at his godsons.

“Will you tell us how?” Harry asked taking hold of Draco’s hand. 

Severus smiled, and looked at the gift Remus had given him. “I’ll tell you next Christmas.” Taking Remus’ hand, he led him to the dungeons.


	10. Chapter Ten - The Next Christmas

“For God’s sake it’s Christmas Eve you’d think he could pull his greasy head out of a cauldron at Christmas,” Draco vented as he stormed around the room.

“Calm down Love, He said they would be here at 10, it’s not even 9.30 yet,” Harry said trying to calm the irate blond down.

“Oh. I thought it was later,” Draco deflated. Harry led Draco to a big comfortable arm chair by the fire and pulled Draco into his lap. 

Severus was now the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry flanked by his deputy head   
Remus. The school had never been run more efficiently, or seen better results. The curriculum had been overhauled and now offered a wider range of subjects employing more teachers. Even students from other countries wanted to go to Hogwarts now.

“Let’s enjoy the peace and quiet for now. Tonight we’ll have a house full of all the people we think we love,” Harry said soothingly.

Draco cuddled into Harry’s neck. “Who’s coming altogether?”

“Ron and Hermione, George and Katie, Fred and Angelina, Ginny and Neville and Dudley and Luna. Dudley will be here at 10:30, ready to lunch with the Dursley’s?” he asked before finishing off the list, “And of course Remus and Sev.”

The fire roared into life and Remus and Severus stepped through hand in hand. “Why we’re going to lunch with those people is beyond me Harry. You won’t even let me hex them.” Severus said petulantly.

Harry grinned wickedly. “Are you kidding? You think I’m going to miss the moment Dudley introduced his very pregnant wife to them. Have you met Luna? Aunt Petunia will pass out and Uncle Vernon will go an undiscovered shade of red. Then, I get to, not only introduce my lovely husband, I get to introduce my godfathers. One of which is a werewolf, the other is an ex spy licensed to kill. There isn’t enough money in the world that would make me miss this.”

By the time Harry had finished, all the men were in stitches, laughing loudly, even Severus, he laughed a lot easier nowadays.

“I have to say, I’m looking forward to seeing if Tuny recognises me. Also, being married to said werewolf, I might have to drop into conversation that it’s the full moon tonight,” Severus might be nicer now, but he was still Severus Snape.

Harry laughed. “Even if it was last week”

Severus snorted. “As if they’d know that.”

“You’re early, is everything ok?” Asked Draco suddenly concerned.

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco’s shift in concern first they were too late now too early.

“Every things fine Draco. But Sev says it’s finally time to tell us what happened last Christmas,” Remus dropped into a chair looking tired.

“That’s right. So sit down, are you sitting comfortably? Then I’ll begin,” Severus started talking, taking them back to the night Lucius first appeared to him.

An hour later three men sat in shock.

“I can’t believe you heard me say I thought you were a walking wet dream,” Draco exclaimed, burying his head in his hands.

“At least he didn’t see you crying. God how embarrassing,” Remus shook his head shocked at the story he’d just heard. 

“Um... Sev. Did I hear you right? Draco might be pregnant?” Harry’s face was a picture of barely concealed excitement.

“Trust you Harry to pick up on the important bits. Yes he could be,” Severus couldn’t help but smile at the look on Draco’s face.

“What was the test?” Draco asked with a blush.

The doorbell rang.

“Damn that’s Dudley and Luna,” Harry said in irritation.

"I’ll get the door Harry. Remus, will you show Draco the test?” Severus asked kindly, he had really changed in the last year, having someone love you so completely and love them back just as much can do that to you. Being allowed to be himself too as also helping immensely. 

“Sure Sev. Don’t worry Draco, it’s a simple test, look I’ll show you on me so you can see how it works,” Remus replied as Severus headed for the door.

A few minutes later Severus came back with a happy looking couple, Dudley and Luna had been married at New Year last year in a surprisingly simple ceremony, they were now 6 months into a pregnancy.

“Well? What’s the news?” Severus asked excited to finally about to hear the result after a year of waiting. 

Draco, Harry and Remus were all sitting on the floor looking extremely shocked.

“We’re pregnant,” said Remus holding Draco’s hand excitedly.

Severus grinned at his godsons. “Congratulations Draco and you too Harry,” Severus moved to shake their hands. 

“No Sev, You don’t understand. We’re pregnant, Draco and me. I’m going to have our baby.”

For the first time in his life Severus Snape was lost for words. He did the only thing he could think of and picked up   
the ecstatic werewolf spinning him around both laughing happily. “I love you Remus Lupin-Snape.”

“I love you too Papa,” Remus replied with a teary but happy grin.

Harry giggled suddenly. The group looked at him. “Just wait till we tell the Dursley’s”

Much later that night, long after lunch with the Dursley’s which had gone surprisingly well. Considering Vernon had packed his bags and left his wife, saying it was all her fault for having a freak family. Petunia was now coming to Christmas dinner happier than she’d been in years. 

After the Christmas Eve party. Which turned out to be an alcohol free zone as one member of almost every couple was pregnant.

After all was said and done, the seven couples were in bed in the various spare rooms in Grimmauld place. 

Severus lay awake with his arms wrapped around the man he loved more than he ever thought possible. When... 

“Oh hell.”

“What’s wrong Sev,” Remus asked sitting up worriedly.

“I just realised that, in eleven years time, not only I’m not only going to have the spawn of no less than four Weasley’s to add to the two I will already have, but a new Longbottom, a combination of a Malfoy and a Potter. And, God only knows what Dudley and Luna will come up with.”

Remus chuckled softly. “It’s even worse than that Sev, Katie and Angelina are both having twins.”

“I’m retiring.” Severus said seriously. 

“You can’t do that Sev. Our litter will need you there,” Remus said snuggling back into the bed his head resting in the crook of Severus’ shoulder.

“Litter?” It was now Severus’ turn to be worried.

“Oh yes Sev. Werewolves never have less than six to a litter; sometimes it can be as many as eight or nine, just like real wolves.

Severus started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Remus sounded more than a little hurt.

“I was just thinking all the times the students used to say I was trying to take over the school. Now I’ll have up to eight or nine children running around. Thank god our house is big enough.” He paused before he added, 

“Although we might have to extend if we have another litter.”

“First the school, tomorrow the world?” Both men burst in to laughter again.

“You know,” started Severus. “If someone told me before Christmas last year I’d be married to you, living in a very much renovated Shrieking Shack and expecting our first litter. I’d never believed it. But I couldn’t be happier.   
Thank you Remus,” He gave him an affectionate kiss to the top of his head knowing it was a rather inadequate gesture but needing to do it anyway.

“What for?” asked a confused Remus.

“For giving me Christmas back. For making me happy. For being you.”

Smiling Remus replied. “I love you Sev.”

“I love you too Wolf Man.”

“So... Sev?” Severus could hear the mischief in his Wolf’s voice.

“Yes?” he replied calmly.

“First litter?” 

Severus smirked. “Let’s start with one, but let’s practice a lot on the things you have to do to get a second.”

“You have the best idea’s Sev. Now let’s fly to the moon.”

In the kitchen six spirits sat drinking tea.  
Lily and James were holding hands happily. Albus and Minerva were cuddling by the fire. Sirius was kissing Lucius gently, the chains now completely gone.   
The love in the household was almost palpable.  
“It’s time to go now everyone, until next year,” Albus announced sadly.  
The spirits faded away however Albus’ whisper was the last thing to fade  
“Merry Christmas.”


	11. Epilogue

Ten years later

It was the night before Christmas  
And all through the house  
Came a rumble like thunder  
A shriek and a shout

The shrieker was placed  
On the beds with great care   
In hopes that the medi wizard  
Soon would be there.

Christmas had always had a special meaning in this strange but close family. The family had grown over the past ten years. The Christmas Eve party had become a tradition. Every year they would gather. Then spilt up on Christmas day to do their own thing, in their smaller family units. Molly confided to Remus one year that she loved having a huge family gathering but having Christmas day for just herself and Arthur again. Which also explained the contraceptive potion Severus supplied them with. Not that he was meant to know about that.  
The party consisted of;

Molly and Arthur. Arthur was still working in his department, but now he had seven team members working to not only fix the Muggle/Magical mix ups, but as an education tool for Magical family’s. Molly had decided that now that all her children were grown up and married she was going to go to work, and had taken over the running of the twins Joke shop in Diagon Alley.

Bill and Fleur with, 9 year old Oscar and 7 year old Sophie. Bill still worked for Gringotts Fleur worked part time teaching French.

Charlie and Brian with, 7 year old Martin and 1 year old Mary. They had met on the Dragon reserve in Bulgaria, but now ran a preserve in Wales for the rare Welsh Green; The preserve was called Merlin’s Retreat.

Percy and Penelope with, 9 year old Penny, 8 year old Piper, 7 year old Paige, 6 year old twins Prudence and Phoebe, 5 year old Patricia. Penelope was also 3 months pregnant with their 7th child a boy this time much to Percy’s relief; they were going to call him Philip. Percy was all set to become the next Minister for Magic; he was currently second only to Kingsley Shacklebolt.

George and Katie with, 9 year old triplets Fred, Simon and Katharine.

Fred and Angelina with their set of 9 year old triplets George Megan and Hazel.

Having triplets not twins was a bit of a shock, but then neither twin ever did anything by halves.

Fred and George, the elders, couldn’t bear to be apart, so the two families’ lived together in Hogsmead in a huge house not far from the high street, where their new flag ship shop was, complete with a basement workshop. The children had been brought up more like brothers and sisters than cousins; they each called both sets of parents Mum and Dad. It confused the hell out of anyone who wasn’t family, which was an added bonus.

Ron and Hermione had 9 year old Haden and 7 year old Molly.

Ginny and Neville had 7 year old twins Alice and Frank. They had been named in memory of Neville’s parents who passed away a year before they were born. Neville owned and ran the most successful gardens in Europe, he had two sections one for people to come to and just look and be surrounded by beauty, and the Wizard only section for potions ingredients, it was ‘the’ go to place for everything, especially since ‘The Severus Snape’ would go nowhere else.

Luna and Dudley were there too, with 9 year old Stella and 7 year old Willow. 

Harry and Draco were of course there, they lived in the castle full time, and they shared the deputy headmaster’s job, allowing them time with their family. Harry also was the medi wizard for the school working with Poppy, and Draco taught Transfiguration. Their children were 9 year old twins Sirius and Severus and two sets of 7 year old twins, Antony and Mark which had been carried by Harry, and Luke and Remus which Draco had carried. 

Not that having 6 children had slowed them down, Harry and Draco knew from their own childhood that the wizarding world was sorely lacking in many areas, and so they started to set up a new system with a great deal of help from many people. There was now a day school for 4 to 10 year olds, just like in the Muggle world, a book was created to allow them to find magical children from birth and educate the families on what to expect and what kind of world they were now a part of. The school took over education of the children, passed off as a school for the gifted to anyone who asked. It allowed for children from Muggle backgrounds to learn about their new world and for children from a solely wizarding backgrounds would learn and interact with the Muggle world. 

It worked wonderfully, the school was called ‘The Garden,’ because it was meant to help the children flourish, but it was often called ‘Mini Warts,’ by the children, so much so it was tacked on under the sign after the first few   
years. Hermione was headmistress and several other family members worked there, Dudley drove the school but, which was like a tame version of the knight bus, picking up all the children from their door and taking them home again where ever in the country they lived. He was very good with the children and quick to spot and put a stop to bullying, he was able to connect with bullies and find out what was causing them to act out on a level that others couldn’t. Luna was an English Literature teacher; her mind was perfect to teach the magic of fiction to children. 

Ron had gone to work as an Auror just like he always dreamed, but a year later he was fed up of the job, so he’d gone to work with Hermione as the Sports instructor, not just to teach Quidditch but he taught all sports, Muggle and Magical alike. At least when he met up with Dean now he could argue about football and know what he was talking about. 

Dobby and Winky had bonded and as free elves quit their jobs at Hogwarts to go to ‘The Garden’ and take care of all meals and help with the children, their own children attended the school and were much loved. Just like their parents they were very independent and bright. They spent the Christmas holidays with their own extended family in the Hogwarts kitchen.

That left Severus and Remus, just as Remus had promised he did deliver a litter of 8 children during their first pregnancy, which were now 9 years old. The second litter had 6 children who were now 7, but a complication during the second birth meant that he couldn’t carry any more children. But they figured that 14 kids were enough. Remus refused stubbornly to number the children to save time as Severus suggested. So the first litter were named Matt, Rose, Lily, Chris, Adam, Megan, James and Jane. James and Jane were the only identical ones. 

The second litter had Lauran, Clio, Mark, Steven, Roan and Gretel. Gretel had almost died when she was born, she was the last to be born and if it hadn’t been for Harry’s quick thinking and medical training the tiny little girl would have been lost. She was still the apple of Uncle Harry’s eye.

Remus stood watching all the madness sipping his hot chocolate, the gift exchange was always like watching warfare without the bloodshed. Each family unit had their own gift opening on Christmas morning but this was between different units so it wasn’t too overwhelming for one morning. Severus wrapped his arms around Remus from behind resting his head on the shorter man’s shoulder. 

“Everything alright love?” Severus asked gently enjoying the feel of his lover in his arms.

“Just happy, it’s my favourite time of year, us all together like this. Do you think they’ll come?”

“You ask me that every year, and every year they do. We might have no control over this contact, but they haven’t let us down yet. But until they do arrive, I have some news for you,” Severus whispered in Remus’ ear.

Remus dropped his mug and screeched. “You’re What?!”

Severus laughed at the reaction and repaired the broken ‘world’s best wolf’ mug Remus had dropped. Oblivious to the silence that had descended and the audience of 62. “I’m pregnant, were going to have another baby. Just one thank the gods.”

“What. When. How?” Remus stuttered.

“You know how sick I’ve been in the last 6 months? Well I finally took your advice and talked to Poppy this morning. I’m pregnant, very pregnant, it was morning sickness and other pregnancy related symptoms. I’m not really sick.” 

“When?” Remus was reduced to one words, it was rather amusing.

“Well I wasn’t going to tell you until tomorrow, a sort of a Christmas morning gift. But unfortunately, our little miracle, has decided to make an appearance at our family gathering. So the when would have to be, well, now.”

Remus just caught Severus as a contraction hit. The room erupted into movement and noise again. Harry summoned a table and he and Remus settled Severus onto it. Everyone had been through enough births to know what was needed; Molly kept the children from getting too close as the newest member of their family joined them. 

Severus refused to leave the Great Hall after the healthy little boy had made his way into the world, so he was settled into a comfortable bed propped up on many pillows holding baby Albus in his arms.

The spirits arrived at 11pm, to spend their hour a year with their loved ones, this year, the six original spirits were joined by two more. Frank and Alice Longbottom cried with their son, it had taken time for death to heal them to where they could come back for this short but cherished visit. Remus was off talking to James and Sirius, Lily was talking to Harry and Draco with Lucius.

Minerva came and sat on Severus’ bed.

“How are you my boy?” She asked stroking little Albus’ check. 

“I’m tired. I have just given birth, has death made you blind old woman?” Severus teased lovingly.

“Apart from that, how are you?” She amended.

“My family now consists of 65 people, including myself, in a few months another one will join that number. Not to mention the extra members that will join that number in the next few years. And that’s just this generation. If this trend for multiple births continues as it has done across the country, the school will have to be expanded.”

Minerva smiled. “Yes we noticed that too. Albus has a theory that Magic hasn’t wanted to send too many children into a war torn world so it’s making up for it now. And you are the head of a wonderful family.”

“For a man who believed himself destined to die alone and unloved, it is a wonderful thing,” Severus sighed and kissed his new son’s head contentedly.

“They are gone by the way.”

“What are?” Severus asked looking up.

“The chain’s my son. You are free of them,” Minerva leaned over and kissed the son of her heart. “I’m going to see my Grandchildren.”

Severus smiled down at his son. “Welcome to the family Albus, you’ll get used to the madness after a few years, or so they keep telling me, I’ll have to let you know when I find out if it’s true. But we do have one other tradition in this family,” Severus waved his wand and the well-known tune of Blue Moon sang out across the hall. Remus came and snuggled with Severus on the bed and Severus gently sang his son to sleep as the rest of his family sang and danced together. 

Christmases weren’t supposed to be perfect, there were always going to be arguments and cross words, but there was also making up, and family, too much food, at least one broken toy, the secret swap shop the kids thought the parents didn’t’ know about. And family and love. It was as close to perfect as it was possible to get.


End file.
